


Day at the Zoo

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Professor Earp and Sheriff Haught [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: After several months of dating, Waverly and Nicole finally take the family of four on an outing to the zoo. William and Wendy are excited to be able to hang out with Nicole and their mother and to see the tigers and lions.





	Day at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

It’s been several months since Nicole and Waverly have been dating and the pair have been in bliss. Nicole had slowly taken more and more responsibility with the kids, by picking them up at school or help bathing them as Waverly makes dinner. William and Wendy were also happy to have another person to play with and to be able to talk to when Waverly was busy.

Wynonna was also happy to have another person to be around the kids, and honestly, she was also happy that Waverly found someone who cares about her and the kids. Nicole has been staying more and more at the Homestead, allowing her more time with the Earps. 

It was bedtime for the family of four, Nicole and Waverly allowed William and Wendy to sleep in the bed with them. William and Wendy were in the middle of the two women, William wanted to cuddle with Nicole while Wendy snuggled next to Waverly. 

“So Nicole and I were thinking that we all go to the zoo tomorrow,” Waverly said, William’s and Wendy’s faces lit up when they heard the word zoo.

“Really mommy?” Wendy asked as she snuggled into Waverly's side.

“Yes, but we have to wake up early tomorrow to get ready for the trip,” Waverly said, William and Wendy nodded their heads. Nicole grabbed a book from her side of the bed and started to get read to them until they fell asleep. When William and Wendy finally fell asleep, Nicole kissed Waverly on the forehead.

“I love you, baby. Get some rest we have a long day tomorrow.” Both women slowly fell asleep as they held the two young children in their embrace.

The group of four woken up the next morning by the sunlight that peeked through the window, Nicole was the first to wake up, softly admiring the sleeping figures next to her. This was complete bliss for her, knowing that Earps were safe and loved. 

She slowly brushed her hand through William’s hair as he tried to snuggle more into Nicole’s chest, Wendy was snuggling into her mother’s side. Soon Waverly woke up and looked over to the redhead and smiled, leaning over and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Good morning, babe” Waverly muttered into Nicole’s lips.

“Good morning, slept well?” 

“Yes, love”

William and Wendy slowly started to wake up, both were reluctant to get up from the warmth of the bed. Much like their mother, they needed an extra blanket when they slept and Nicole was glad to provide that extra warmth.

“Nicky, I don’t wanna wake up. I wanna stay in bed.” William said, Nicole, smiled at William and looking over at Wendy.

“Come on, let's get ready. We’re going to the zoo. Don’t you wanna see the tigers?” Nicole asked as William and Wendy started to get up.

“Tigers?” Wendy asked, moving closer to Nicole and William.

“Yes tigers, but we only get to see them if you two are good and start getting ready” Waverly said as she smiled at the trio. William and Wendy finally got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready, leaving the two women in bed. Waverly moved closer to Nicole, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Babe, if you’re gonna keep kissing me like this, we might never get to go to the zoo” Nicole whined. Waverly pulled back as both women got out of bed to start getting ready for the day. Soon the family of four started to get ready for the day, Waverly started cooking breakfast as Nicole started packing for the day.

William and Wendy quickly came downstairs and to the dining room to start eating breakfast, Nicole and Waverly smiled at the two children as they sat down next to them. Soon after the group of four finished breakfast, Waverly and Wendy cleaned the kitchen as William and Nicole packed the van.

Finally, the family of four finished everything and got into the van, Nicole help buckled the kids in as Waverly set up the GPS for the zoo. Once everyone was in the car the group started to head towards the zoo, William, Wendy, and Waverly started singing songs in the car as Nicole smiled at them.

“Mommy! I want to see the tigers and the lions with Nicole.” William said as they got closer to the zoo. Once Nicole pulled into the parking lot and found a spot, the group started to the front gates of the zoo. Both Nicole and Waverly pulled out their wallets to pay at the same time, causing both women to laugh.

“Babe, I said I’ll pay for this time remember” Nicole whined.

“You said that last time, it’s my turn now,” Waverly said as she bought four tickets, with some protest from Nicole. Soon the family headed into the zoo, William and Wendy ran in front of the two women. Nicole and Waverly walking behind them, hand in hand as they smiled at the children in front of them.

Soon William and Wendy stopped in front of the lion and tiger cages, both wanted to be held higher up so they can see the animals better. Nicole grabbed William and put him on her shoulders, as Waverly held Wendy in her arms.

“Mommy, look at the mommy tiger!” Wendy exclaimed as she pointed to the group of tigers. 

“Nic, I wanna see the lions,” William said as he tried to get Nicole to move to the next exhibit. The family slowly walked over to the next exhibit and William and Nicole were talking about the different types of animals. After several more hours, the group decided it was time to go home and have dinner.

William and Wendy were asleep in Nicole’s and Waverly’s arms as they walked towards the van. After both children were put into their car seats, Nicole went to Waverly and hugged her.

“Baby, I had fun today,” Nicole said as she gave Waverly a kiss and a soft smile. Waverly put her head on Nicole’s chest and smiled into the warm embrace.

“Me too, and I think the kids did too. Thank you so much for being in our lives. I would never have thought that we could be this happy and safe” Waverly softly said. Nicole leaned down and kissed the top of Waverly’s head.

“I love you and the kids so much and I can’t see a life without you all,” Nicole said as Waverly looked up and softly kissed Nicole on the lips. Both women smiled at each other, neither wanting this moment to end.

“Let’s get home and make dinner and have a family night in,” Nicole said as both women let go and entered the van. As they drove home, both know this could be something special for the small family, especially for William and Wendy.


End file.
